elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Korona
KoronaWielka Wojna (ang. Crown) – jedno z ważniejszych stronnictw politycznych Hammerfell, od wieków rywalizujący z Przodkami. Członkowie Korony wywodzą się od dawnej kasty rządzącej Yokudą, Na-TotambuThe Origin of Cyrus!, którzy po zatopieniu kontynentu uciekli na nowy ląd, wcześniej skolonizowany przez członków Ra Gada, złożonej głównie przez kastę wojowników ze starej ziemiPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Hammerfell. Charakterystyka Koronni nazywają tak siebie dlatego że pochodzą od kasty rządzącej, a nie dlatego że są lojalni królestwu, oczywiście są oddani królowi, którego postrzegają za prawowitego tylko wtedy gdy wywodzi się z ich frakcji. Są znani z honorowania starożytnych Yokudańskich tradycjiThe Na-Totambu of Yokuda i są nacechowani nacjonalistycznie nie tolerując obcych wpływów na Hammerfell. Nienawidzą się z Przodkami postrzegając ich kosmopolityzm za zagrożenie dla krajuwydarzenia z gry Redguard. Historia Początki Gdy Yokuda zapadła się w morze cesarz, królowie jak i szlachta Yokudan tworzący Na-Totambu postanowili salwować się ucieczką. Zatrzymali się oni na wyspie Herne, gdzie wyczekiwali ratunku.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Hammerfell Nie mieli jednak gdzie uciec poza pogłoskami o założonym przez banitę Frandara Hundinga, państwie na wschodnim kontynencie Tamrielwydarzenia z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Wedle innych podań Na-Totambu samo poleciło wysłać Ra Gadę gdy przedstawiciele obu kast uciekali od kataklizmu. Ra Gada pod przywództwem Hundinga i reszty Ansei, z początku nie miała nic przeciwko dawnym rządzącym, zwłaszcza że przywieźli ze sobą nieznane wojownikom tajniki obrządków religijnych, technologii, architektury i kultywacji roślin. Do dziś agrokultura dostosowana do suchego klimatu i surowe zwieńczone kopułą budynki służą Redgardom w nieprzychylnym jakże podobnym do tego na starej Yokudzie środowisku. Na-Totambu ponownie jak wcześniej na Yokudzie sprawowała władzę. Mimo to Hunding i jego syn Divad, którzy wypowiedzieli posłuszeństwo cesarzowi Yokudy Hirze, oraz w następstwie wywołali wojnę między Yokudą a Ansei, nie zostali uznani za zdrajców, a za bohaterów narodowych Hammerfell, prawdopodobnie w ramach wcześniejszych zasług dla nacji Yokudan. Lata walki i jedności Przez wiele lat Na-Totambu i Ra Gada współpracowali ze sobą, walcząc z Bretonami od których odbili ziemię i odpierając najazdy bestialskich Orków od północy. Obraz wspólnej walki z barbarzyńskim ludem Orsimerów jest dziś czasem ukazywany jako obraz możliwej współpracy Korony i Przodków. Pokój i rozbicie Po pewnym czasie walki ustały, a Hammerfell weszło w złoty wiek pokoju. Orkowie jak i Goblin-ken nie miała prawa wstępu na powierzchnie tego kraju za sprawą klątwy Hundinga, a po latach nowa nacja Redgardów zdołała nie tylko oprowadzić do zaprzestania walk z Manmerami, ale i doprowadzić do utworzenia paktu między Hammerfell, Wysoką Skałą i Colovią. Miał on zapewnić linię obrony przeciwko Sloadami z Thras, wiele zasług w tej sprawie przypisywane jest Królowi Anvil Bendu Olo. Niestety z powodu braku wspólnego wroga, potomkowie Na-Totambu i Ra Gada do niedawna traktujący się jak braci zaczynali zauważać różnice między sobą i była to tylko kwestia czasu nim rzucą się sobie wzajemnie do gardeł. Dawna Ra Gada przekształciła się w Przodków, domagających się władzy na zasadzie bycia pierwszymi Yokudańczykami w Tamriel, podczas gdy szlachta przybyła gdy już wypędzono stamtąd Bretonów, Orków i inne parszywe bestie. Rządzący i ci którzy się za nimi opowiedzieli, wierząc w swe pochodzenie od dawnej arystokracji nie zamierzali odpuszczać trzymanej w ich rękach władzy nazywając się Koroną. W czasie Drugiego Cesarstwa Hammerfell zostało ogłoszone republiką, w której małe królestwa były kierowane przez zarówno Koronę jak i Przodków, a trwała ona tak długo jak cesarstwo mogło ją utrzymywać czyli aż do własnego upadku. Wtedy wróciły czasy monarchii, a względnie spokojni Redgardowie zaczęli się znowu żreć ze sobą. I choć dochodziło do bójek na ulicach, a naród był podzielony, Nie działo się nic większego. Do czasu... Podbój Tibera Septima i zaprzedanie W 2E862 zmarł Najwyższy król Hammerfell Thassad II, jego następcą miał być młody książę A'tor. Jednak od pewnego czasu z terenu Colovii, dochodziły pogłoski o człowieku który jak wielu przed nim dążył do zjednoczenia Cyrodu, chciał on też podbić resztę Tamriel. Był on nowym, od czasu wygaśnięcia linii Cyrodill, Smoczym Dziecięciem. Tiber Septim, młody generał ogłoszony przez Siwobrodych kolejnym człowiekiem o smoczej duszy, za sprawą urodzenia miał on prawo do Rubinowego Tronu, a z ambicji do reszty świata. Baron Volag przywódca Przodków, w chwili śmierci króla wszczyna rewolucję i błaga nowego cesarza o wsparcie oferując mu, gdy tylko dojdzie do władzy, zostanie lennikiem Trzeciego Cesarstwa. Wybucha wojna domowa. W 864 dochodzi do bitwy w zatoce Hunding, książę A'tor miał tam ostatecznie zwyciężyć nad buntownikami, jednak nie spodziewa się zastać tam oprócz przodków potężnej cesarskiej floty prowadzonej przez Admirała Amiela Richtona. Mimo tej niespodzianki Korona przechyla szalę zwycięstwa na swą stronę. Wtedy zostaje wezwana ostateczna broń sił cesarskich, Nafaalilargus, prastary czerwony smok na usługach Cesarza. W nawale wrogich sił i smoczego ognia, książę A'tor, nadzieja lojalistów, dostaje zatrutą strzałą dunmerskiego zabójcy i cesarskiego lennika, Dramaintro gry Redguard. Następstwa wojny W wyniku zmagań Hammerfell zostaje ustanowione prowincją cesarstwa, pozostali przy życiu aktywni Koronni są trzebieni przez Cesarza. Najgłośniejszym mordem jest czystka Richtona na Stros M'kai, gdzie nowo wybrany gubernator wyspy Amiel Richton większość uważanych za zagrożenie lojalistów, mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci, zebrał w starej ćwiartce miasta portowego, zamknął ich za jej murami i wystawił na pastwę smoczego ognia. Baron Volag po swym zwycięstwie buncie w Wartowni, miał tam osiąść jako nowy najwyższy król Hammerfell, zniknął on jednak nim zdążył wjechać triumfatorsko przez bramy miasta, wielu uważało, że został on zamordowany na polecenie Tibera Septima, to przekonanie utwierdzał fakt iż cesarz nie pozwalał nikomu osiąść na tronie Redgardów. Ludność Stros M'kai musiała ścierpiała najwięcej, Richton bowiem dogadał się z N'Gastą, Sloadzkim nekromantą dawniej żyjącym w zgodzie z królem Thassadem, by ślimak mógł rzucić na całą wyspę pułapkę duszy. Każdy kto zmarł na powierzchni wyspy, zostawał pozbawiony duszy by służyła ona panu Sloada, Daedrycznemu Księciu Clavicusowi Złośliwemu. Ponadto Richton wypędził z wyspy wszystkich Yokudańczyków, małe ugrupowanie wierzące że są jedynymi podążającymi prawdziwymi ścieżkami Yokudan. Powstanie na Stros M'kai i Wartowni W tym samym roku na Stros M'kai w poszukiwaniu swej siostry Iszary, przybył młody Redgard Cyrus, który obejmując wraz ze swą siostrą kierownictwo nad pirackim koronnym ugrupowaniem zwanym Ligą Niespokojnych i dzierżąc miecz z zaklętą w nim duszą księcia A'tora, oswobodził wyspę spod panowania cesarskich zabijając Richtona. Gdy do Wartowni dotarła ta radosna wieść, z cienia wychodzi Baron Volag, prowadząc swe wojska do kolejnego powstania. Tiber Septim pod wpływem powstań obu stronnictw zmuszony jest do rozpoczęcia działań drogą dyplomacji. Iszara została mianowana następcą gubernatora Stros M'kai i razem z Volagiem poprowadziła pertraktację z Cesarzem Tamriel Tiberem Septimem, by wywalczyć większe prawa dla Hammerfell. Według prawa Hammerfell miała ona prawo do zostania jedną z rządzących, czy tak się stało jest nie wiadomą. Choć mówi się, że nosiła królewskie insygnia władzy, oraz zwykle przedstawia się ją noszącą koronę, z mieczem z zaklętą w nim duszą księciazakończenie gry Redguard. Pod panowaniem Cesarstwa Mimo wspólnej walki przeciwko niesprawiedliwości Cesarstwa, Hammerfell zostaje jego prowincją. Cesarz Tiber Septim przeliczył się licząc na pojednanie obu stronnictw. Przez wieki nie znalazł się moment w którym obydwie strony by się nie nienawidziły. Na przykład w 3E253 Elinhir miasto Korony, nie odpowiedziało na ostry zew miast Przodków, Rihadu i Taneth, pozwalając Camoranowi Uzurpatorowi na pięcie się w swym podboju dalej na północ. Innym przypadkiem było gdy Przodkowie pozwolili Nordom podbić tereny lojalistów w wojnie Bend'r-mahk. Dalsze przemiany społeczne Po Cudzie Pokoju, miasto przodków, Wartownia, panowało nad całością północnego wybrzeża Hammerfell, od Abibon-Gora na zachodzie, do gór Satakalaam na wschodzie u ujścia rzeki Bjoulsae. Jako że większość niezależnych ziem na północy do niedawna należała do Monarchistów, król Sentinel, Lhotun postanowił pogodzić obie strony tworząc nowe stronnictwo nazwane potem Lhotunistami. Chciał on pogodzić zwyczaje Yokudan z nowymi zwyczajami nałożonymi przez Cesarstwo, którym hołdują Przodkowie. Nie spotkał się z niczym innym jak pogardą zarówno królestw Przodków jak i Korony. Clavilla, Królowa Taneth, bezskutecznie nakazała usunąć wszelkie przypadki ugrupowań, które wielbiły starych bogów Yokudan uznając je za herezje dla cesarskiego stylu życia. Ayaan-si, Najwyższy wieszcz Elinhir, nakazał Prawdziwym Koronnym północy by zbuntowała się Lhotunowi, finansując najazdy na granicę Bergamy i Dak'fron, choć jego jedyny sukces był bez wielkiego znaczenia. Ziemia królestwa Totambu, nazwana od Na-Totambu, wypowiedziała posłuszeństwo Lhotunowi, ale gdyż jest ona otoczona ze wszystkich stron ziemiami tegoż władcy, na nic ich opór, choć jej mieszkańcy trwali tak przynajmniej do czasu Kryzysu Otchłani. Wschodnie Hammerfell, nie będące pod wpływem Sentinel, nie zwracało na to uwagi skupione na walce z Nordami by odbić ziemie zabrane w wojnie Bend'r-mahk. Nieznanym jak potoczyły się losy tych Koronnych gdyż wszelkie zapiski ich dotyczące pochodzą sprzed kryzysu otchłani. I choć brak im zaplecza politycznego, Redgardowie słynną ze swej strategii i zdolności w prowadzeniu wojny partyzanckiej. W roku 4E201 granice Skyrim nie obejmowały żadnego terenu Hammerfell, może to oznaczać ich zwycięstwomapa z gry Skyrim. Lata po kryzysie Otchłani Korona i Przodkowie wciąż walczyli w swej bratobójczej wojnie. Cesarstwo wtedy w rękach dynastii Mede, pod przewodnictwem Tytusa Mede II było zbyt osłabione by utrzymywać pokój między swymi podmiotami. Dziwną rzeczą w 4E173 gdy Trzecie Aldmerskie Dominium rozpoczęło swój pochód przez Tamriel, armia Przodków z Wartowni, pomogła Hegathe, miastu Korony odeprzeć przeciwnika. Nie powstrzymało to armii lady Arannelyi przeć dalej przez pustynie Alik'r, ale zdawało się że obie frakcje w wyniku tego zdarzenia wstrzymały się od własnych sporów by odeprzeć wspólnego wrogaWielka Wojna - Justianus Quintius. Przypisy cs:Koruny en:The Crowns es:Coronas it:Corone (Fazione) Kategoria:Lore: Organizacje